Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Infusion pump devices often need to deliver medicine in accurately controlled dosages. Over-dosages and under-dosages of medicine can be detrimental to patients. For example, an infusion pump device that delivers an over-dosage or under-dosage of insulin to a diabetes patient can significantly affect the blood-glucose level of the patient.
In some circumstances, the ability of an infusion pump to deliver an accurately controlled dosage can be negatively affected if the pump device has experienced moisture ingress. For example, an infusion pump device may be damaged by moisture within the pump casing as a result of submersion in water or other water exposure over a particular period of time. Infusion pump casings can be sealed to protect against moisture ingress. However, completely sealing a pump casing in an airtight condition can result in air pressure differentials between the interior and exterior of the pump casing in some circumstances, such as when a user of an infusion pump travels in an airplane. In such circumstances, the pressure differential between the interior and the exterior of the infusion pump can cause unintended dispensation of the medicine or other medicine delivery errors.